Adventures of The Heaven's Knights
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: We've all made a lot of memories... haven't we? It was these memories, that shaped us to who we are. This is a story about a family, my family. Or rather a collection of shorts. Some really happened, some did not. I'll leave it to you to remember, see if you can / Takes place in the Vulpes Union, based off the Heaven's Knights party.
1. The End

" Now, whats the leader's job?" A middle aged man asked a young boy, his dark brown eyes shinning happily. A white haired middle aged girl folded her arms behind her head.

" Give them a break, Bael. This game's pretty self explanatory." The snow haired girl sighed. " I don't see why we have to leave though..."

" We agreed when Noa and Saxs retired, we would hand off our party to our children. You seemed happiest with that thought, Heather." Bael frowned, his blonde hair swaying due to the motion in the ever so slight breeze.

" But that was thirty years ago! Now... it just seems like it all went by too quickly..." Heather sighed as she clutched her heart with a fist. " I'm not... I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

" Time will never stop." Tenshi, a girl of the same age as Bael sighed, brushing her light brown hair with her manicured nails. " We all knew this was gonna happen one day."

Heather sighed in defeat as she looked at the old, cobblestone mansion. Children were running about, claiming the already vacant rooms. All sources of group photos and priceless, materialistic items were no where to be found. It looked... empty in a way. Yet, it still filled with so much love and memories.

" Greetings to you, Milady Scarlet." One boy bowed to a girl, the girl giggling and curtsying.

" As to you, Milord Jason."

Maya smirked at the kids words, her turquoise eyes filling with tears. " At least they got that part right..." The brunette breathed. As soon as the words left her mouth, Ravens, a maiden with light purple hair and blue eyes emerged from the kitchen, Noora, a girl with brown hair and soft blue eyes following. They both were carrying large cardboard boxes.

" This is the last of it." Ravens sighed, setting it down on a table. Bael smiled softly.

" Then its time for us to go," He said. " C'mon, Noa and Saxs are waiting on the other side."

" I can't believe even at 65, he's still the biggest perv anyone could ask for." Maya crossed her arms with a sigh and shook her head. "He's hopeless..."

Heather giggled and followed the group outside, Bael preparing his keyblade to travel to the real world. Even if all past experiences told her it was best not to-she couldn't help it. She turned the heel of her boot and gave one last look at the mansion.

" This place..." She mumbled, tears staining her eyes. At this point, Bael had summoned the portal and turned back to her. "We made a lot of memories here, haven't we?"

" We have."

" L-like that time I broke the stove... and when Maru wanted to kill Rem! Oh and Saxs, he always drowned in the pool when he saw us in our swim suits..." At this point, Heather was rambling. " What was it he used to say? ...blub blub blub?"

" We'll make more."

" But what if we don't?! What if we never see each other again? Not just you, but Tenshi, and Rem and Noa and Maya and Saxs and Maru and Ravens and and-"

" We'll see each other again. If kingdom hearts has taught us anything, its that our hearts are connected right?" Bael smiled deeply and tapped on Heather's chest. " We'll find each other one day, whether it be a couple years from now, or a decade. I promise." Heather sighed a shaky sigh, holding her emotions back as tears pricked her eyes.

" ...Fine. Well then, farewell... Bael." Heather suppressed a shaky smile and put her feet on auto pilot, forcing herself through the portal. Bael smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks now that he was alone.

" Farewell, Heather. Farewell, Everyone. Farewell, Heavens knights." He walked through the portal.

 _This party has had its ups and downs, its good and bad, yet even then, we've all stuck together like a family. I've made a lot of memories in this party, we've been on a lot of adventures. Thinking back... these experiences are what made me, me._

 ** _Adventures of the Heaven's Knights_**


	2. Memory 1: Table Flipping Sisters!

" Uh uhm Noa...?" Heather watched, confusion entering her sky blue eyes as she watched Noa sprint across the room, grabbing a dark oak table and throwing it as far as she could. " What are you doing?"

The cherry blossom haired extrovert turned her pale white head and smiled brightly, her lavender eyes shinning with pure happiness. " Flipping tables!" She answered as if it was one of the most normal thing to do.

" I-I see that," The vanilla haired girl couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic. Just being around her rays of light could make anyone happy. " But, why?"

" Because, it's fun! Try it, Heather!" Noa practically skipped over to Heather and grabbed her hand, her Queen Minnie outfit swishing side to side due to the motion. Heather was taken aback by the contact, but allowed Noa to lead her to another table, motioning for her to flip it.

Heather sighed-this was crazy! But she did it none the less, gripping the side of the dark wood and throwing it as far as she could. She had to admit-watching the table go as far as it could, landing on the ground with a satisfying _clank!_ filled her with energy, wanting more.

" That was... _SO COOL!_ " Heather smiled as brightly as Noa's happiness engulfing her. Saxs laughed in the corner, sipping his coffee as he sat at a table.

" My my, you girls are so funny." He laughed and put a hand to his head, shaking it. Heather and Noa smiled back at him, before turning to each other.

" Lets go flip some more!" Noa grabbed Heather's hand and smiled brightly, the two running off into a random direction. Once they were gone, Saxs's smile turned sad as he poked the leaf floating in his tea.

" I miss my bro..."

* * *

" Noa! Catch!" Heather grabbed a table and threw it at her, however she threw it a little to far to the left. " Oh! Tenshi, watch out!"

" Hmm?" Tenshi's eyes widened as she turned, her long natural hair damp with sweat as she dodged the table, it shattering against the cement. " Why are you guys throwing things...?"

" Because, FINALS!" Heather flipped a table with anger, aiming it to Noa who caught it.

" Yeah! AND ANNOYING PEOPLE AT WORK!" She flipped it back, before turning to Tenshi and smiling. " Its great stress relief, you should try it!"

" I'll pass... you two act a lot like Jerome and Saxs's bro-ness, you know?" Tenshi cocked her head to the side, Noa and Heather looking at each other a little confused. Noa's eyes brightened with realization.

" That's it!" Noa pumped her fist in the air happily. " Let's be sisters, Heather!"

" Whoa, really?" Heather asked in disbelief. Sure, Noa was smart, beautiful and talented. So why would she want her?

" Yeah! Flipping tables, coffee loving, smiling all the time sister!" Noa glomped Heather in a bear hug hug, Tenshi smiling as she laced her hands behind her back and watched the two.

" Must be nice.. I'm happy for you two." Tenshi said happily, turning to go. Noa grabbed her hand.

" Your not out of this either, potato sister!" The pink haired girl smiled, Tenshi's emerald eyes widening in surprise. " All three of us, we're triplets!" Heather and Tenshi looked at each other and giggled at Noa's cheerful attitude.

" Let's flip every table we find!" Heather pumped her fist in the air. Noa nodded eagerly, Tenshi smiling as she rubbed her neck.

" I'll try to flip a couple..." She mused, Heather smirking.

" It's hard at first, but it'll get easier! Flipping tables is an ancient art!" Heather told Tenshi and patted her shoulder, practically skipping to the next table.

" Yeah, don't worry Tenshi, I'll be happy to teach you how!" Noa smiled at the girl and lead her to another table in the distance. Bael smirked and crossed his arms in the darkness. He turned, and disappeared.

 _Milady Noa is the Co-leader of the party. A second in command. The decision maker. But she is also much more. She's a friend, shes kind, smart, beautiful, talented. She brings a smile to everyone's face when she's online. I'm glad I have her in my life, she's not only like a best friend to me. But she's also like family to me._

 **Happy Birthday, Milady Noa!**

 ** _Adventures of the Heaven's Knights_**


	3. Memory 2: The Roof

" I'm glad we had a chance to talk, Milady." Bael stood up, his long black tailcoat swishing in the ever chill night. If it weren't for the luminescent glow of the bright moon above them, his gaze would have been hidden underneath his black top hat of his devious dutch outfit. He offered a hand to the fair maiden who stood up.

" As to you, Milord." She smiled before opening the roof entrance, walking down the steps back into the attic. Bael smiled softly before stepping off the side of the roof, grabbing the side of his window halfway down and pulling himself up. He sat on the sill and sighed, hugging his knees close to his chest.

It was 1 am in his time zone, but even then, getting a chance to talk to people and connect with them meant the world to him. The parties therapist, they would call him. A friend, someone to talk to. Someone you could trust. Bael smiled softly as he got up and laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

" I just miss him..." A voice rang in his head. He seemed surprised at first, darting his eyes around the room, but then relaxed. It was just a memory.

" Heh... guess my mind's playing tricks on me. It must really be late..." It didn't take but one blink for him to stir into unconsciousness.

* * *

" I just miss him..." The voice rang in his head again, Maya clutching her knees to her chest as tears dripped down her face.

" I know..." Bael smiled softly and pulled her into a tight hug. It didn't take more than a blink for the scene to alter.

" Sometimes, life just sucks... right?" Saxs chuckled to himself as he looked at the sky, his legs outstretched as he laid back on his hands, in a somewhat relaxed pose. " I really do envy you, Bael."

" And why's that?"

" _Because_." Tenshi sighed and looked down at the tiled roof. " It's so easy for you to just-open up. I dunno how you do it..."

" We'll the first step is to take a step... don't be scared." Bael rubbed the back of his neck and glanced in the other direction, only to look back to find two other people.

" Scared? Pft, I ain't scared." Heather folded her arms behind her head as she laid back and looked at the stars.

" Mmm... and you running definitely proves your point." Bael smirked at Heather, Heather frowning before Bael blinked and she was gone.

" I'm not- _running_... I'm just waiting for the best time." Maru joked and smiled despite his pain.

" The best time to open up?"

" Is now, I know. Even if work's hard... I'm glad I have you, Bael." Noa, who certainly hardly ever talks about her feelings, hugged her knees close to her chest.

" You're... glad?"

" Yeah," Remnant smiled as he looked at the sky. " Life sucks... but you still make it, and you still motivate us to make it. That, I am glad for." Bael blinked, the roof disappearing. Everyone disappearing. Yet, voices still rung in his head.

" I miss him."

" I wish people would stop being so judgy."

" It's easier to smile..."

" I wish I could just turn back time..."

" Everyone," Bael smiled softly and gripped a fist against his heart as he looked toward the ground. " All I can say is... this will all end one day, just... focus on the positive, one day everything will be better. In a flash, the world turned white. Everyone appeared before him. Heather, Jerome, Saxs, Noa, Rem, Maya, Tenshi. They looked surprised at first, but then smiled and bowed their heads.

* * *

Bael opened his eyes, startled at first. He grabbed his head. His dream... it felt so real. He cast a look out to his window, the sun barely rising. It was quiet, but he could hear sobs coming from outside. Slowly, he walked toward the window and turned his head outside the window. A set of boots dangled from the roof. He smiled softly, getting back on the sill of his window. He turned toward the roof, and he climbed.

" Everything alright, Milord?"


	4. Memory 3: Protection

" Join the Bogabah party!" A boy who was apparently lacking talent in coming up names for a guild, waved a flyer in the air. He, being a low leveled noob, wore the classic black avatar outfit, which consisted of black shoes, black baggy pants, a black jacket and a white t-shirt. With his pale, freckled face, blue eyes and feathered brown hair, he certainly looked like he just picked up the game days ago.

The (probably 7) child blinked when he saw the most breathtaking girl he's ever seen-one with light fair skin and dark brown hair. Her jade green eyes glittered in the sky as she searched the many shops for something specific, her glossy leather organization cloak sticking to her and highlighting her curves.

" H-hey!" He stuttered, stepping toward the fair maiden. " Would you-would you like to join my party?" The girl turned, her long curls bobbing up and down due to the motion, giving a small 'hm?'. She stared curiously at the young boy, who sweat dropped in nervousness.

" Uhm, the Bogabah party... I just created it yesterday if you want-" He was abruptly interrupted.

" No, thank you." She said quickly and looked back at the accessory shop window, inside holding valuable bracelets and necklaces that not only were quite beautiful, but also boosted strength, defense, and recovery power in battle...

" B-but, no one's joining! I can make it a party with just us... we can get to know each other-"

" I'm sorry... I already have a party." Despite the boy's annoying persistence, she never lost her polite, soft voice.

" I'll-I'll pay you 10,000 jewels to join my party! I got-got them al-all from the q-quests, see?"

" I already told you, no... Go away, please." The girl tugged at her black gloves and looked at the ground from the corner of her eye, wondering if this kind of persistence would be categorized as sexual assault...

" Heh heh heh... Lookie here, Saxs. Seem's like someone's trying to steal one of our girls..." A man with dark blonde spiky hair and a tailcoat stepped in front of the beautiful, shy maiden. He tipped his hat so his eyes weren't visible and showed off a wide, manic smile.

" You're right Bael... should I burn him for you, Milady Tenshi? I don't think I approve of the way he's treating you..." Another man with long, sandy blonde hair and rich blue eyes stepped to the other side of the lady now known as Tenshi, he and Bael making a somewhat protective wall with their bodies between the newbie boy and the distraught introvert.

The newbie boy took a shaken step back. These two... they were maniacs! Darkness and the fires of Hell seemed to sprout at their feet, there eyes glowing a deep red (though that may have been the boys shaken imagination) their blood hungry grins and deep snarls and growls sending chills up the boys spine.

" W-who are you people?" The boy let out a shaken breath, his heart threatened to stop with all the stress the two overpowered and clearly ticked off beings posed.

" Us...?" Bael tapped his chin in mockery thoughtfulness before grinning at him. " Well, that's simple! We're-" Crows flew over the clock tower, and cawed in the distance, the clouds covering the just rising sun. " The Heaven's Knights."

His voice was chillingly calm, Saxs grinning as he watched the boy flee with a terrified shriek. A girl with snow white hair looked up a few stands away and frowned at the boys.

" It's like their her older brothers or something..." She mused to the older girl next her, the older girl with cherry blossom hair raising her head as smiled softly at the trio.

" I like to think of it as a wolf pack. They would've done the same for you, Heather." She smiled kindly at her, Heather sighing as she grabbed her head.

" As to you, Milady Noa... though last time one of us was threatened, buildings burned." She groaned as the two maniacs continued to chase off any other fantasizing boys. Noa chuckled softly and gazed at Formal Minnie gown.

" I remember that day..." She mused. " Though, I could've easily taken care of those boys by myself..."

" Even if you could, Milady Noa. It still made Saxs happy knowing he could protect you."

* * *

" What's wrong, Saxs?" Heather asked the pervy pyro, the two sitting with the rest of the party outside near the pool at a marble table. He was just laughing with his bro just a minute ago, however his face grew still, motionless.

" My Noa-senses are tingling..." He mumbled to himself, taking off his cowboy goth hat and placing it on the table. He wore almost everything the outfit consisted of, however somehow managed to loose his shirt on the way to the pool... even if he was a jolly food loving guy, it sometimes surprised Heather how he managed to be so ripped... it shouldn't surprise her though, he did strip on a daily basis.

" Noa-senses...?" Heather questioned, the others getting quiet as well. Ravens and Noora looked at each other worriedly, Tenshi just confused. Bael and Keksis looked at Saxs knowingly.

Saxs rose his nose and sniffed the air, walking toward the fountain plaza. The five others looked at each other before getting up, following him.

" C'mon pretty lady, why don't you join _our_ party?" a man spit out a cigar and crossed his arms, grinning cockily.

" _Let me go, you fiends!_ " Noa stepped back and grit her teeth when one of the seven boys grabbed her wrist and flipped him on his back. She had told her party she would search for new recruits, yet the people she had come across were _far_ from exceptional.

" Heh heh... she's quite the fighter, good thing we have strength in numbers!" Another charged toward her, grabbing her arm and Noa spun around and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground as another two lunged left and right, Noa jumping in the air as they collided against each other. She summoned light in her hands and dodged a set of three guys, using her light to send her into the air and kick another in the face.

That was when the four others formed an X around her and lunged, pinning her to the ground. She thrashed and struggled and twisted her body like a crocodile, trying to roll on top of them instead. However, she had forgotten one small detail. She didn't have the same strength in the digital reality keyblade wielders called daybreak town as she did in real life. Her eyes widen in surprise. She was quite effectively trapped.

 _ **"**_ **_Noooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_** A man jumped from the roof and down to the group of guys, sending a flurry of flames out of his arms and knocking the men a few feet away before turning to the damsel in distress and offering her a hand.

" Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" He had worry in his eye, his other covered due to his long blonde bangs. Noa frowned at him, and hit him on the side of the head with her fist.

" I'm _fine_ , I could've taken care them myself!" Noa huffed and crossed her arms, her cherry blossom hair swishing to the left as she turned her head. Saxs chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Yeah... you clearly had it covered." He laminated the last words with sarcasm, Noa's eyes taunting playfully.

" Let's not forget who wiped the floor with who last time..."

" _Ahem._ " A man cleared his throat, Saxs turning toward him, letting the rest of his long hair cover his other eye. " In case you haven't noticed, we're not finished here."

" Sweetheart... excuse me for a minute." He smiled at her, " When I'm finished, let's go on a date!" Noa covered her mouth and laughed, doing her best to hide her smile when Saxs turned. However, her eyes couldn't hide her happiness.

" Now... you guys." Saxs looked at them and pulled back his hair that was dripping with sweat, using his fire to dry it and slick it back. The men grit their teeth, Bael, Heather, Tenshi, Ravens, Noora and Maru arriving at the bottom of the steps down to the plaza.

Tenshi stepped forward, ready to summon her weapon when Bael held out a hand to her. He shook his head, Heather nodding silently. She didn't need words to know what he was saying, Saxs could handle himself. In fact, we would probably just get in the way.

Saxs's body heat burned his shoes and cloak as he turned and swiftly kicked toward one of the man's lower back, the other two charging and locking arms with his, Saxs grinning and spining, knocking the off balance. With one tap of his foot, fire exploded around the area, the only places untouched being a small circle around Noa and a wall in front of the rest of the Heaven's Knights.

Heather and Tenshi stared, their mouths agape. When they asked for a spar, he would always give the same dull response. 'I only fight when I need to.' he would say 'I don't like fighting to win, only to protect, I could never fight you girls anyway!' But now, seeing the pyro protecting the maiden, it all made sense.

 _He strength matched that of a god._

" Look there," Bael grabbed Ravens shoulder and pointed to Saxs. " Fire is an angry element, if you can feel that emotion, you'll get a major boost in power. But..." Bael smirked at Saxs who blocked a punch with his wrist before throwing it to the side, leaving the open to be kneed in the stomach. Heather and Tenshi blanched. Saxs... He was... _calm_?! How could someone use this much power calmly?!

" What's he like when he's angry...?" Tenshi choked out, Bael shrugging.

" Dunno, I've never seen him really angry before. This is the farthest he's ever gone with his fire." He cast a look to Saxs, who grabbed at a man's face with his palm and melted his face off before casting him aside. He panted and put his hands on his legs as he coughed, trying to catch his breath. The fires died down, to reveal the brutes. All were passed out, unable to move.

" Saxs!" Noa waved to him as Saxs stood up straight and cast her a thumbs up. She ran over to him and gave him a hug, Saxs smiling softly as he put a hand on her head.

" Next time, please go with someone, sweetheart." He smiled. " I would rather not worry." Noa opened her mouth to object, shut it when she saw him. His left eye was squinted by a fraction, it must've hurt somewhere despite his stubbornness to admit it. His sides and arms held bruises and cuts, his knuckles bloody. She couldn't even imagine what his legs looked like, the white baggy fabric of his pants hiding it. She smiled softly and grabbed her head.

" Man, thats the third outfit this week! You need to stop burning things, Saxs. Now we have to go shopping again!" She turned to the rest of the party and waved to them. " Heeeeey! Let's go get some sea salt ice cream guys!"

Tenshi, Ravens and Noora shared a look and grinned, skipping off toward the duo. Heather and Bael followed behind, Heather pointing to the burning buildings that have yet to loose their fire.

" Uhm... won't Ava kill us...?" Heather asked when she pointed, Maru snapping his fingers and creating a small snow cloud above the fire, the snow slowly causing the fire to cease.

" If anyone asks, the dusks did it." Bael told her and walked ahead toward the group. Noa and Saxs smiled, turning and leading the way, Noa snapping her fingers.

" Heal." She whispered as a light green glow engulfed Saxs, him smiling warmly back at her, mumbling a thanks.


	5. Memory 4: Born this way

" RANK 8?!" Heather woke up with a start when Noa had whispered it in her ear. She turned her head in bed to see the goddess of beauty smile excitedly and nodded her head.

" Yes!" She clasped her hands together. " We did it!" It was as if those three words made the world seem a little bit brighter. They finally did it! After years of trying to get to the top ten, they achieved their dream! Sure, it was more in the lower side of the top ten, but every little bit counts!

" We should celebrate!" Heather jumped to the top of her bed and grinned wildly. She had on her light blue cupid outfit, Noa's being the Queen Minnie. Noa smirked.

" How old did you say you were again...?"

* * *

" I thought I told you I'm underage." Heather groaned as she put her hands behind her head, bright lights of daybreak town dazzling against the ocean on a full moon night. Bael, Saxs, Noa, Tenshi, Maru, Taz, Glenn, Maya and Jerome followed close behind. Noa smiled sheepishly and put a hand through her hair.

" That's why I picked a karaoke bar! You can sing and order food if you want, Jerome, Maya, Tenshi and Maru too." She paused for a second and looked at Maru. " I already made a fake ID for you."

" Hell yeah!" Maru pumped his fist in the air. " Booze here I come!" Bael, who just turned 21, was glad that the rules didn't apply to him. He would kill for a glass of blood red wine right now.

" Uhm... more important topic sweetheart, what are you wearing?" Saxs, who wore the outfit of the Devious Duke and matched Bael, was surprised Noa could find a dress that wasn't in the games code.

It was a strapless, sparkly bright red cocktail dress that highlighted her curves and rested from her chest down to halfway above her knees. Saxs has to resist himself from the urge of hugging her, she looked so cute, but not just cute, she was speechlessly gorgeous.

" Coding is easy, so is hacking into the games files." Noa shrugged. " You should've asked, I could've made all you guys amazing outfits.."

Heather tugged at her formal Minnie gown and cast a look to Maya, who wore the Hydrangea formal, Tenshi who wore the Illusionist outfit and Jerome, who wore the men's version of the illusionist outfit. Maru, who was decked out in Devious Duke, mirrored Taz and Glenn.

" Alright! Let's go in!" Noa grabbed Tenshi and Heather's hands, pulling them inside despite their cries of refusal.

" Hold up! I need to mentally prepare myself!" Tenshi screamed as she was sent inside, Taz and Glenn exchanging a look before following them, the rest following.

* * *

" Hooooooooo I grab my nuts. Hoooooooo I grab my nuts Hoooooooo I grab my nuts Hoooooo..." Taz sang into the mic as he grabbed at his crotch, Glenn and Jerome who were backup dancers doing the same.

Heather slammed her face on table a few feet away from the stage, hiding her red face. She held her menu up and stared at it, the cold surface of the table doing little to calm down her burning face.

" Either of you interested in onion rings...?" Tenshi asked, looking at Maya and Heather. They both shook their heads, Maya looking at the bar longingly.

" They could've just brought their drinks here..." Maya huffed and crossed her arms. "And why does Maru get a fake ID and not me?"

" Because you don't like to drink." Heather looked at Maya, daring her to correct her, Maya sighing." Plus." Heather added. " If you stay up there you get free refills." As if the words cast a spell, a woman came behind the bar and served Bael another glass of blood wine.

" Well if you don't want to eat maybe we should sing something." Heather suggested. The faces of the two contrasted like Yin and Yang, Maya's full of excitement, Tenshi's full of fear.

" Yes!" Maya yelled at the same time as Tenshi yelled " No!"

" I say yes." Heather smirked. " Two out of three. Now all thats left is for us to-" Heather was cut off by a voice behind them.

" Saxs, what are you doing?" Bael questioned with a laugh as the man got off the swivel chair and approached the stage. Heather, Maya and Tenshi's mouths dropped open in shock. Noa slamming her hand on the bar to keep herself from dying as laughter exploded out of her chest.

" GO BROOOO" Jerome and Glenn grabbed each other and yelled at the man as he stumbled by.

" Grab your nuts if you get nervous!" Taz waved and yelled, he and Glenn moving over toward the bar as Jerome sat next to Heather and gave her a swift hug.

" Number ASU-7609 please..." Saxs mumbled, the DJ raising an eyebrow.

" Are you sure sir? That song is uhm... kinda girly..." He questioned, Saxs gritting his teeth.

" Just play the song." He ordered as strut to the stage like a super model. Heather glanced over to Bael who sat at the table now with Noa.

" How many did he have...?" He asked Bael who shrugged.

" Just one sake, though there were big crowds sitting around us. Maybe someone spiked it." He smirked. " I wonder what he'll sing."

That's when the music started, Heather and Tenshi looking at each other before bursting into giggles.

"..." He held the microphone up to his face. " My mama told me when I was young... We are all born superstars"

" Oh my god... Lady gaga..." Heather covered her face with her mouth and coughed hard to hide her laughter. Born this way, by lady gaga.

 _"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_  
 _She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
 _"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_  
 _Listen to me when I say"_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_  
 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_  
 _Don't hide yourself in regret_  
 _Just love yourself and you're set_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

* * *

" Same DNA... But born this way..." He bowed his head and dropped the mic dramatically, an eerie screech of the after sound making the crowd wince for a second, however they quickly recovered and clapped as loud as they could.

" That was amazing!"

" You should go on broadway!"

" 10/10 dude!"

Roses were thrown in his direction, the Heaven's knights baffled by his pyro friend. He smiled and bowed before stumbling over to the table, taking his seat.

" Wasn't that _*hic*_ great, sweetheart?" Saxs grinned pervily at Noa who patted his shoulder.

" That'll do Saxs..." Noa laughed. " We should really find who spiked your drink though... they might do it to someone else."

" WHOSE READY FOR SOME MORE BOOZE?!" Maru jumped on the table and poured extra shots in everyones glasses much to the bartender's charge in. Maya sighed and grabbed her head.

" I think we found our culprit." The brunette twin mumbled, just as Maru kicked a guy in the face toward the gang, a brute falling and shattering the table.

" BACKSTREET BRAWL!" Maru yelled and punched a guy in the face, sending him straight into Saxs and Noa, the two kicking them aside and Heather and Tenshi pushed other aside as Maya slowly drowned one in a water bubble with a wave of her finger and yawned.

One managed to get close to Heather with a broken piece of a beer bottle as she dodged, her pale white hair being grazed and pieces falling to the ground. Heather's eyes sizzled with rage as Tenshi stepped away from her, the energetic fanatic leaping at the man and biting his bald head, Jerome doing his best to claw her off of him while kicking other guys as well. Bael was the only one left at the table, crossing his arms with a strained smile.

" We decide to go out to get a drink... And it turns into a fight with insolent hoodlums..." He turned his head slightly and dodged a beer bottle. That's when someone threw Maya wrestler style, she screaming and falling on top of Bael. Wait... how did she loose her shirt?!

" All right, _that's it!_ " Bael growled deeply, his eyes glowing red as he increased 10 times his size and broke the ceiling, staring down at his party members.

He picked them all up one by one and ate them, the townsfolk screaming and scattering in all places. He hissed before disappearing into the shadows, appearing back into the mansion, normal sized before spitting them all back out.

" Eww..." Noa groaned as she wiped spit off her dress. " So gross..."

" I'll say..." Tenshi muttered, Maya and Heather groaning as they tried to get them all off of their outfits. The boys stretched like it was normal, the condition their bodies were in not necessarily bothering them. Bael sighed and grabbed his head.

" None of the townsfolk or other keyblade wielders were killed anyone, right?" He asked them, the party members looking at each other before shaking their heads. Bael smiled.

" That was fun, we should do this again sometime." The golden blonde boy offered a hand to the ladies and helped them stand up. " But first you guys need to shower. Seriously, how bad is it inside of me? You guys reek..." After that day, they decided fighting drunk NCP's at the local Karaoke bar was not only a fun way to pass time, but it was also a great training method.

 ** _Adventures of the Heaven's Knights_**


	6. Memory 5: The Feather Under The Sheets

"I said go away!" Noa screamed, lurching forward and throwing her pillow at the doorway. She heard a satisfying thump then flung herself back into the covers. Black feathers stroked her cheek as a low voice whispered, "Come here."

"No!" She swung her fist at the man's face.

"Ow!" Saxs flew to the ground, clutching his face in his hands. Noa sat up, blinking her sleepy eyes. "Noa, I didn't even touch you this time! That was just my hair!"

"Saxs," she whispered, rubbing her eyes awake. She glanced at the clock as she peeled her bubblegum-pink hair off her cheek, reading the three numbers she hated most. "Why would you wake me up at five in the morning?!"

"S-Sorry, Milady Noa... I heard you screaming, so I wanted to make sure no one was hurting you." He smiled sheepishly, brushing his hair out of his dusty blue eyes. "I swore to protect you, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know," she mumbled, laying back down. She yanked her covers up to her chin, conscious enough to be aware of how thin her pajamas were. "You were freaking drunk at the time, you know."

She heard a gentle laugh as he approached her bed. "See you tonight, sweetheart," he whispered. His warm hand brushed her hair from her eyes and she felt his lips brush her temple; she groaned and drowsily waved her hand, trying to push him away, but she sank into her warm bed and fell into another dream.

 _She tried to count the stars in the sky, smiling with wonder as she almost instantly lost track._

I wonder where Saxs is. He's not usually so late, _she thought worriedly as she backed away from the railing, the brisk wind chilling her bare leg. She knew this dress was his favorite; tight enough to not require any sort of straps or sleeves, it hugged her curves perfectly and the slit started at her mid-thigh. The deep purple hue brightened her lively lavender eyes and her crimson lips temptingly contrasted with her glowing skin. With her fuschia hair twisted into a bun, her neck was bare other than the necklace he'd given her the night prior._

This is it, _she thought with fearful courage._ This is the night I tell him that I love him.

 _"Going somewhere?"_

 _She whirled around, her heart stopping then racing double its normal pace. A man crouched on the railing, his silhouette casting a long shadow across her balcony. A wing spread out behind him, menacing and deadly against the bright moonlight._

 _"What are you doing here?" she demanded, light forming in her hand. His bright blue eyes reflected the light, glowing attentively in his shadow._

 _He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Going on a date?"_

 _"That's right," Noa replied hostilely, stepping forward to intimidate him._

 _He smiled―well, he smiled a little more than usual. "Good to hear."_

 _"Wha―Huh?!" she exclaimed, seeing him vanish into the night without moving even a finger. She carefully moved forward, leaning over the railing. A body didn't fall to the earth. She looked at the sky. Not a strand of silver hair flashed in the light nor did a heavy wing beat against gravity. Where had he gone?_

 _She yelped as she swung into someone's arms, screaming as the ground rushed away from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately as the air escaped her lungs. She watched with terror, hope withering away as the mansion grew smaller and smaller until it vanished like a dying star._

 _"Put me down, you bastard!" she yelled, beating on his chest with a fist, too scared to let go of him entirely._

 _"You said you were going on a date, right?" he responded cooly. "Why're you complaining now?"_

 _Her breath caught in her throat. A date... with Sephiroth?! That couldn't be right, she was supposed to dine with candlelight and champagne with the man who adored her despite everything she put him through! She'd fantasized so much for this momentous night: the way she'd glance at him shyly as she whispered those three small, powerful words; the way he'd perk up with amazed wonder and take her after dinner to the nearby alley so he could kiss her without end, all of his passion and frustration pouring into every touch; the way it would feel to tangle her fingers into his hair as he held her against the wall, whispering "I love you" between each kiss over and over again._

 _But this... not even her wildest dreams would ever come up with this!_

 _But... she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling of his arms holding her or the chills that went down her spine whenever he turned his cold gaze to her. She'd often wondered what his silvery hair felt like as the long strands would run between her fingers. Would he carry her like this to bed...?_

 _She shook her head quickly._ No! I will not think like this! Saxs is waiting for me! _"I said let me go!"_ _she shrieked, thrashing until her knee made contact with his jaw. Sephiroth grunted lightly and dropped her in a daze._

 _She'd thought the ground left her quickly when she flew, now it rose to meet her too rapidly. She curled up tightly, barreling down to her painful demise._

Milady Heather, you're the greatest sister anyone can ever have. Keep flipping tables and drinking lots of coffee without me. Milord Bael, lead on this grand party of ours. You'll make a great leader and guide for each and every member. Milady Maya, keep playing music and kicking ass in sports. You're an amazingly talented young lady. Milady Tenshi, keep writing poetry and making everyone cry. You are an inspiration to all other writers. _She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, her hair freed of its bun._ Saxs... I'm sorry I never got to tell you in person... I love you.

 _Her stomach lurched as she suddenly halted her descent. An arm coiled around her protectively, pressing her chest to chest with glowing blue eyes. "You like to make things difficult, don't you?" he sighed, though there was a faint sense of mischief in his eyes._

 _"Are you kidding me? You are the one making my life difficult!"_

 _"Is that so?" His lips grazed her ear, a smirk tickling her skin. "Then why did you try to kiss me first?"_

 _Her face burned scarlet. "I-I have never tried to kiss you!"_

 _"You demanded my presence three months ago to reprimand me and instead of a lecture I received a flustered damsel who just happened to trip over a rock."_

 _"There was a rock!"_

 _"On your balcony?"_

 _"Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed, beating his chest with her fists. Suddenly, she poured her anger and frustration into each hit, praying that she'd leave wrinkles in his clothes or bruises on his skin. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She pummeled his chest until her anger left her exhausted._ Great. Just great. Not only have I been kidnapped, not only am I stuck with Sephiroth, I lost my shoe!

 _"Have I told you yet," he inquired, interrupting her thoughts, "that you look very lovely tonight?"_

 _"I don't care for your opinion," she hissed._

 _A vague smile stretched his lips. "Before you beat me up again, why don't you look around?"_

 _Grumbling, she twisted her torso around. "This better not be―"_

 _She gasped softly. Far below, hills rolled all around her, decorated with tall trees that climbed up to a snowy mountain in the distance. Without a trace of cloud or a flash of city lights, the night sky shone with millions of stars and a bright full moon. She glanced up at him, unable to ignore the silvery glow of his hair and his bright cyan eyes. He removed an arm from her waist and nudged her chin with his hand. "Do you like it?"_

 _"I... I love it." Flushing, she looked away. "But why would you bring me here?"_

 _"I figured you'd prefer a scenic view than a crowded dinner."_

 _Noa bit her lip. Did she? It's true that the restaurant they were going to was popular among couples with its romantic personality: flickering candles, a single rose in a thin vase on each table, soft music playing in the background, the opportunity to go downstairs and rent a gondola to ride down the river. It was perfect for the moment she had planned for so long._

 _But... what if her love for Saxs wasn't mutual after all?_

 _"Noa." She jumped at the sound of his voice brushing her ear. "It ruins your smile when you worry so much over him."_

 _"And I should care why?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him._

 _Sephiroth tightened his arm around her waist, tilting her head to his. "Because," he answered slowly, his voice growing huskier, "it's become my goal to make you forget about him for the rest of the night."_

 _"Wha―" She yelped as he nipped her shoulder, kissing her skin up to her jaw. Heat spread across her skin as his hand slid across her cheek to the nape of her neck, tilting her head up. Her hands slowly slid up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, his hair tangling between her fingers. The luminosity of his hair made her think of liquid silver spilling through her fingers. As his lips neared her rapid pulse, the scent of gunmetal and winter overwhelmed her senses, and she clung to him desperately as Sephiroth rose higher in the crisp sky._

 _"You look very beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear, his rough voice sending shivers down her spine. Her dark angel released her waist, pressing her to him by his arm against her back, and slid his freed hand down her side to her hip. "Your dress is just too enticing for other men," he commented, brushing his lips against her cheek. "I think you should keep that one for the bedroom."_

 _Her face heated up. The thought of him shirtless as he approached her bed was all too inviting. Being pinned down as he trapped her wrists over her head and his black wing wrapped around her like a haven, bringing her closer to his lips..._

 _She mentally shook herself._ No! This has to stop. Right now! _It was too late, however, for his lips had finally reached hers and he caught her lower lip between his teeth. She yanked away, whispering bitterly, "I hate you."_

 _He smiled against her lips before crushing his mouth against hers, submerging her in a world of passion that she no longer wanted to pull away from._

Noa groaned tiredly and cracked open her eyes. She rolled over and sneezed as something feathery touched her nose. She pushed it away ignorantly and pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes with a hand. She yawned loudly and glanced at her clock. _Eight o'clock... Three hours aren't enough._

As she pushed her covers away and gasped in horror, quickly bunching up her blanket against her chest. "Where are my clothes?!"

She looked around in alarm, her anger and hurt towards Saxs increasing with each second, until she noticed her purple dress on the floor. _Wait... wasn't I going to wear that tonight? Her eyes widened. Saxs woke me up... because it was five in the_ afternoon _!_

She grabbed her dress from the floor and struggled to unwrinkle the skirt. "Damn it!" she muttered, tossing it onto the bed. When she plopped onto her bed in defeat, a light object brushed her thigh. She stared in terror.

A black feather had slipped from its perch on her pillow. Her shaky fingers grasped the quill and raised the vane to her nose. Winter and gunmetal.

Against her will, she held the feather to her chest and gazed at her balcony. The wind sent a frightful yet exhilarating shiver down her spine. _Was my dream... real?_

 ** _Adventure's Of The Heaven's Knights_**

 _You may notice this is written a little differently, that's because its written by MistressOfBetween. Check her stories out they're amazing!  
_

 _~TheyAllStartOutOrdinary_


	7. Memory 6: The Feather Under The Sheets 2

Noa stomped over to the horror stricken Heather and grabbed her by the ear, pulling her up close much to the the girls worst nightmare. The cherry blossom sister brought her lips close to her ear and whispered.

" You are going to write a story where Sephitoth DIES. WHERE I KILL HIM." Noa's voice raised louder and louder each word, Heather writhing as she struggled to get out of the maiden's firm grip. " WHERE I TORTURE HIM. AND CUT HIS. STUPID GREY UGLY-"

" Toenails?" Bael guessed jokingly, Heather shooting him a warning look, the boy adverting his gaze. Now wasn't the time to be joking around!

" OLD FART HAIR!" Noa concluded, " AND WHERE I RIP HIS TINY BALLS OUT!" Heather gulped deeply, could she even write a story like that?

 _Well... were about to see..._

Saxs sighed deeply as a butler came around to the empty table and set down the fifth basket of complimentary bread sticks, taking the four empty baskets away. He must've already nibbled on twenty, his bottomless stomach being the least of his worries.

" Are you ready to order yet...Sir? We will be closing in a half an hour." The man raised an eyebrow at the pervy pyro, who was able to wear a thick, black suit despite the hot humid weather. He was the master of fire after all, if he couldn't stand a bulky suit, what was he good for?

" Just give me ten more minutes... please." Saxs didn't look at the man in the eye, instead watched the door as if any second, there would be the smallest of movement. The last couple near him payed their money and began to depart, several of the butler's and maids vacuuming and cleaning tables, preparing for the next day. Saxs's waiter sighed.

" As you wish, Milord." He turned and retreated to the kitchen. He had seen people like him before, it was expected being waiter of a fancy romantic restaurant. But that didn't lessen the depressing fact that there was a heartbroken man in front of him, whose date never showed.

" I'm here! I'm here!" The door bust open faster and more firm someone with high etiquette would have done, a girl of magnificent beauty stumbling inside, just sliding on her left heel. She straightened up and coughed to the side, smiling at the lady who operated the front desk. " Reservation for two."

" Saxs?" The brunette questioned the cherry blossom girl, the girl nodding here head eagerly, her violet eyes practically sparkling with excitement as the waitress lead her to the table, Saxs smiling from ear to ear as he rose from his seat like a gentleman, and pulled out the chair for the maiden of light, completely ignoring the waitress's order that she could handle it.

Yes, he was completely in daydream happy man landia, smiling like a goofball and placing his hand on his chin as he grinned at the maiden who was scanning the menu quickly.

" Great, the house salad then. And you?" The waitress looked at the love struck pyro who had the most sincere stare.

" ...You..." He breathed a soft sigh. If he was a dragon the smoke coming out of his nose would've been shapped like a heart.

" Me..?" Noa questioned and laughed to herself, Saxs snapping out of it.

" Oh! Uhm Vegan Lasagna for me." He told her quickly, the waitress nodding and walking away.

* * *

" So... You overslept?" Saxs spoke when he swallowed a bite of his food, gazing at the beauty who seemed to be wearing mix matched socks, her dark dress wrinkled up. She had no makeup on, as well as didn't straighten her hair. She obviously seemed rushed.

" Yeah... I got caught up in something... I sorta got..kidnapped?" Noa smiled sheepishly, however Saxs image was blank. He dropped his fork in shock.

" ...Who?"

" Sephiroth..."

" That jerk... Milady, what would you say to us moving our dinner someplace else?" He smiled deviously, small sparks of fire popping around his pale, bony right fist. " I think there's something both you and me would rather do."

" I thought you would never ask..."

* * *

It was the eve of midnight, the full moon casting a silhouette of Sephiroth almost like he was a batman's calling. He stared down at Noa and Saxs who wore their battle clothes, Noa's being her queen minnie and Saxs being his Cowboy goth. They both grinned up at Sephiroth who floated down.

" My my... Guess you just couldn't get enough of me, dear..." Sephy pursed his lips at Noa who summoned her starlight and aimed it at the one winged angle.

" I'VE COME TO KICK YOUR REAR!" Noa screamed and charged at the man, much to his surprise and throw him into a nearby building, his hair so long she managed to keep a firm grip on it.

" Pft... You're a very strong lady indeed... And what of you, young man?" He looked at the man who clenched a fist and looked at him.

" Shut it." He snarled and shot a tornado of fire at Sephiroth who took the hit, thinking he could block it. However, the power of love was too powerful as Sephy screamed, Saxs fire peeling his skin. " No one touches my girl."

" Kch..." He summoned asteroids from the heavens, however none of them phased the duo. Saxs stole the fires from them, making them cool enough for Noa to grab and throw at Sephiroth, who managed to slash as some however got hit by others. He charged at the two and slashed down with his sword, however Noa just grabbed it with her teeth and chomped down, swallowing the sword whole.

Saxs stared at her agape. She really was _pissed_. But that didn't matter to him. Sephitoth flew above and blended gravity, pulling Saxs and Noa to him, however that just made them grin like maniacs. They used the power to their advantage and kicked him in the face, Noa's feet igniting in hot white light, Saxs's fires so hot they must've came from hell itself.

Together they sent Sephiroth into the ground, a small crater shaping into the earth as Saxs ran over and ripped the mans wing off, Noa grabbing the man's hair and burning it all off his scalp, making him bald. Saxs knocked the man unconscious and burned his skin as Noa ripped his tiny balls out off of him before ripping hid bloody organs out of his body, wrapping his intestines around his neck and using his own insides to choke him, Sephitoth coughed up blood and died just as Saxs teared his eyeballs out and ate one, breaking off an arm and doing the same. Noa finally grabbed his heart in his fist and clenched it, burning it to ash with her holy white light. After Saxs finished eating one arm, he moved on to eating a leg and tore off the other two to give to Heather later. She liked cannibalism too after all! Noa burned the remnants of Sephiroth to ash, all that was left was a gory mess of charbroiled intestines and blood. It was hard to tell if it was a human being at all.

" That should be enough..." Noa smiled and stood up, covered in blood and guts. As was Saxs, yet the two still smiled at each other happily.

" Yeah... It's too bad he quit so soon though... toys are so easy to break." Saxs sighed and shook his head, however turned to Noa and smiled. " Let's head back to the mansion now, I'm sure your tired..." He looked at her a little worriedly, however Noa shook her head.

" Nah, I'm good. Let's go kill Cloud next! All the Final Fantasy characters must die..." Noa mumbled angerly, Saxs smirking.

" As long as I get to eat more arms I'm good! People are tasty..." The pervy pyro drooled as the two walked off, Saxs explaining to Noa the different tastes an arm and leg could possibly have, especially if they were hairy...


	8. Memory 7: Kitchen Zomboss

"Hey Heather have you noticed that Pro has been acting weird lately?" Bael turned to Heather with an expression of deep thought.

" No…? Why would he seem weird? He never really talks after all…" Heather raised and eyebrow and stared back at the man of darkness, confusion entering her crystal blue eyes. The two just finished a quest together, when they noticed that the said man just crossed their path.

"I mean just look at how he is walking. He never holds himself like that, normally his shoulders are in place but now he is hunched as if he is in pain. When I last spoke to him he never told me anything that he got hurt in a quest. I also tried a healing spell on him when he was sleeping it had no effect on him. It's just odd that all." Bael kept his eyes on Pro, observing his every move. That's when Heather noticed a small, yet obvious detail. On his left elbow, Pro's skin slowly began to peel away.

" U-uhm…" Heather raised a finger and pointed to the said spot, Bael's eyes widening in shock.

" That can't be good…" Bael began walking up to Pro from behind. " Pro what's happening to you?"

The man turned his head 180 degrees to face the duo, Heather covering her hands over her mouth to keep her from getting sick right there. His eyes were ghostly white, or rather his eye. The other must've fallen out somewhere. Half of his face was peeled off, only to reveal maggots crawling around his cheeks and teeth.

"Well then I think that answers my question… Heather how fast can you run?" Bael turned to her with wide eyes.

Heather opened up her keyblade only to reveal she was a magic main, not a speedster. "...Fuck."

Bael sighed placing a hand on his forehead. "You fool. I meant actual running, cause we can't fight our friend here now can we?"

" Ohhh… right…. Running well you see-" She was cut off by Pro, who groaned angrily.

" Bosssss…..BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The man started to lunge toward the two.

Bael turned to Pro with fear in his eyes. "Umm why is he calling out boss... Pro did some boss monster do this to you?" Bael questioned Pro, utmost hope in his eyes. However, his question didn't seem to reach him.

" BOSSSSSSSSSS!"

" Yep running seems like a great option right now!" Heather grabbed Bael's arms and sprinted as fast as the two's legs could carry them. Which, Heather was thankful they were in a digital world with digital endurance, for the girl knew she would be dead by now if this was a real life scenario.

" With that hungry look in his eyes I would think he is a zombie." Bael said all this very calmly. Heather on the other hand seemed very confused on how Bael became so calm. " And you can let go of me by the way. I am more than able to run on my own." Bael broke free from Heather and began running as fast as his poor noodle legs could carry him.

The duo ran back to the mansion in order to get to safety from whatever Pro has become. The moment they entered the gates of the mansion they closed the gates shut behind them so Pro would be unable to enter the mansion.

"Well at least we're safe here." Bael turned to Heather with curiosity in his eyes " I wonder what happened to him." They starting walking to the mansion. Bael was so lost in thought that when Heather spoke again he jumped into the air

" U-uhm… about that…." Heather fumbled with the hem of her cupid dress nervously. " The whole boss thing maaaaay have been… I dunno… a small... particle of a fraction of my fault…. Heh… heh…?"

"... How? What did you do Heather?"

" N-nothing! I just found Maru's chemistry set and started messing with blood and stuff-Hey I was bored!" Heather frowned at the ground. " This weird green mist came out of this toxin I was making for Tenshi so I could cook her and and-"

"You were cooking? With what!?" Bael looked at Heather with disappointment in his eyes " did that even look like food!?"

Heather sighed and grabbed Bael's elbow and led him into the kitchen. A kitchen that was absolutely disgusting, covered in green slime and black charcoal. The entire thing looked like a witches pot had begun to brew, except there was no pot to hold the liquid inside.

"So you messed up my kitchen again….." Bael sighed heavily " I should be used to this by now but didn't I tell you not to cook last time you tried?"

" Hey this is what happens when you don't give me quests to do, sir. I was bored! And It's not my fault the toxins didn't wanna stay in the cooking pan! I tried stirring yet it just got bigger and bigger and then BOOM!" Heather mimicked the sound of an explosion and spread her arms out for dramatic effect.

"... but what about real food? You know we have a ton in the fridge eh?"

" I used a toad from outside and some mud, as well as some of maru's blood and-

"What?" Bael kept his burning gaze on Heather.

" But that's not important right now! You can punish me later, we need to find the rest of the party and find a cure before Pro-Wait I know I'm not infected because I wore protective gear. If Pro got affected outside the mansion then we can only assume-" She stared at Bael. " Are you sure you're not affected? And what about the rest of the party…? Oh… nononononononono….."

"Well I'm immune to most aliments my darkness helps keep me safe, but I can't say anything for the rest… you have made a mess you know…" Bael looked outside to see Pro trying to climb the fence. " Just look at him…"

" If you ask me he looks great!" Heather crossed her arms and smiled proudly of her work, however Pro ran towards the window and punched it, causing the vanilla haired girl to shriek, jumping behind the man of darkness.

"Oh yeah very great…. So great that he made it over the fence and ran here in about 10 seconds… time to run." Bael and heather dashed out of the room and down the hallway. They got to Bael's room when Saxs and Noa stepped out of their rooms. Their own flesh had began to fall off and decay. "Well looks like they are affected... " Bael turned to his room and dashed inside pulling Heather with him and locking his door in darkness.

" Wait! No! That doesn't mean-! Jerome! He must be too!" Heather dashed to the door and tried to open it, but with no avail. " BAEL! Give me the key! I need to see Jerome!"

"And let you get eaten!? Not a chance you made this mess you find a way to clean it up, and you need to be alive in order to do that." Bael shouted his answer because the three zombies outside his door were busy yelling bosssssssssssssss very loudly. " It's a good thing I wasn't sleeping because I would be so pissed right now." He turned his gaze to Heather " Not that I'm not pissed or anything."

" Yeah yeah, your pissed I get it can you make a dark corridor to Maleficent's castle or not!? I need to reverse the spell somehow and it's not like I can do this level of witchcraft!" Heather panicked and looked out the window, only to see Jerome, Tenshi and Maru all beginning to stumble inside the mansion. " Quickly please!"

"Let me get some things first I need a few weapons just in case something happens." Bael quickly ran from edge to edge of his room picking up his pistols, knives, scythes, bullets and his trench coat. "Okay let's go!" He turned to his wall to start casting his shadowport spell. The moment he finished casting the door to his room came off its hinges. He grabbed Heather and threw her into the shadows and then flung himself into it as well.

" Darkness is so creepy…" Heather whimpered as she hugged herself and stayed close to Bael who walked as if he had a million times. Heather screamed as she stepped aside and flung a lightning bolt at a random corner, Bael patting a hand on Heathers shoulder. "Don't worry you're safe in the shadows." He gave a slight smile at Heather.

The moment they walked out of the shadows they were greeted with a zombie maru. " Well then… ummm bye Maru have a nice day." Bael pushed Heather back into the shadows. "So proud of yourself seems everyone but you and me are zombies who are running around screaming boss?" Bael gave Heather a cold hard stare.

" I know, I know I'm sorry okay? If you don't want to help I'll fix this, don't worry. Just take me to Maleficent's chamber and I'll handle the rest."

"Yeah sure sounds great because chances are you will find a way to turn them into space monsters. I'm coming with you and besides who else is going to protect you? You? Please thats funny." Bael gave Heather soft eyes.

" Hey! I can protect myself-" She stopped herself. " Kinda…? Maybe? ….Great to have you aboard Bael." She turned and began walking in a random direction. " Okay! Which way to Maleficent's tower?"

"And you don't even know where to go…. What would you do without me?" Bael rolled his eyes and opened another portal. "This way don't want to know if there are any more zombies."

" Hey! It's dark in here how can you even see a-DARKSIDE BAEL KILL IT WITH FIRE KILL IT WITH-Oh you opened a portal." She turned and ran through, away from the haven of darkness and into the tower, running to fast she almost knocked over a certain book on a pedestal.

" Oof! Oh! Here it is B-" Bael rushed over and covered Heather's mouth with his hand, pointing toward the mistress of all evil who snored in a black throne just feet away. She murmured and stirred, however did not open her eyes.

"Wake her and we will never get the book." Bael whispered into Heather's ear, Heather nodded and slowly lifting the book. However, with her poor luck and senile remembrance of Indiana Jones movies, an alarm sounded louder than an orcas cry for help. Heather's eyes widened in horror as Maleficent's eyes shot awake faster than a horror movie.

"Oh boy…." Bael melted into the shadows, leaving poor little Heather alone.

Maleficent turned to Heather her eyes turning yellow. " I see someone has gotten into my castle while I was sleeping. Hmm I don`t recall inviting guest over. Unless your that food I ordered earlier."

Poor little Heather's knees were shaking in fear as she gulped. Spells came into her mind, ways to shock her and flea. However what could she even do? She knew not of the castle's grounds, exits were impossible to find before she was captured. Why did Bael leave her?! A test! Was this a test? No, he said he would protect her! Heather fell to her knees, dropping the book and stared at Maleficent in horror. He said-!

In a flash of darkness Maleficent was engulfed in shadows. She rose into the air and vanished into thin air. " Geez she isn't dinner get it right Maleficent she's lunch." The seeker of darkness was sitting on the throne looking very bored. "Listen the sooner we get the cure the better." Bael chuckled "hehe that was fun to watch though. The fear in your eyes, best thing ever."

Heather stared at Bael before breathing a sigh of relief. " Thank god… I thought you left me." She didn't really care why he left, she was just happy he came back before she was fresh meat.

"I had to cast the spell it takes a little so I vanished to make it easier for me. Now hows the cure?" Bael jumped up and picked up the book and started flipping through its pages, Heather looking over his shoulder.

" Page… 567 I think? DLXVII?" Heather advised the man who flipping to the exact page, and began to read aloud. "The dead have been dead for centuries there has never been a way to resurrect the dead. This spell from the depths of hell can allow its user to turn the living into the unstoppable, murderness and bloody…. Zombies. Those who have been turned will follow their targets until that target is dead." Bael looked up and heather with a look of confusion on his face, he looked back down on the page and continued reading. "The dead will continue to call of their targets name while they are pursuing their target. In order to mark a target you must be thinking about the target well you are brewing the toxics in order to cast this spell."

Bael looked up at Heather with flames of angier in his eyes.

" Well…. That explains why you didn't get infected. You're the target… Whoops…?"

"Whoops? That's it thats all? Geez thanks Heather…. I'm so glad im the target…." Bael sighed.

"Hey at least I was thinking about you. Isn't that all that matters?" Heather looked at Bael with big soft blue eyes.

" ...No." He smirked at her jokingly. " Kidding." Heather sighed and put a hand on her head.

" Okay wise guy, what are the ingredients?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. " You know full well I can't read this language."

" You can't read it? Fair enough…" Bael turned the page of the book "there is no possible cure for the disease. Once you turn people into the undead they will stay dead." Bael looked at Heather with a calm expression on his face. " So how you plan to fix this now?"

" That can't be what it says! They need a target right? So let's just kill the tar-wait that wouldn't work…" Heather smiled at Bael sheepishly.

"I don't think that would do anything anyways." Bael shook his head in disappointment.

"BOSSSSSSSSSS…..BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…..BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The duo turned to the entrance of the room. "Hmm I wonder…" Bael's eye lighted up with darkness.

" How the hell did they CROSS WORLDS?! You need a spaceship!" Heather grabbed her hair and practically ripped it out on anguish, Bael's eyes vanishing in color as he sighed to her left and snapping his fingers, replacing her damaged hair.

"Good question but that doesn't matter now I have a great idea. Also don't rip out your hair it's bad for you." he said it so matter of factly that Heather almost forgot to ask him what his idea was.

" Yeah yeah, what's this idea? And uhm I prefer the speedy explanation. We don't exactly have all the time in the world…" Heather listened as the bosssss sounds got closer and closer, they were so close she could identify which voice belonged to Saxs, Noa, Maya, Maru, Tenshi, Ravens, Taz, Glenn, Keksis, Jerome and Pro…

"Well I'm going to infuse my darkness into them." Bael's eyes lit up with pure darkness again as he rose into the weaving his spell. His fingers waved the air as he chanted each and every word to his incantation. The zombies entered the room in waves , ready to eat the dark lord. Heather flung her lightning magic at the zombies blinding whatever sight they had with bright flashes of her bolts. In the few moments that Heather bought the dark lord he was able to to finish off his spell and blood red pentagons began to form on each of the zombies. The moment Bael's feet touched the floor darkness engulfed the zombies. "Heather shock them with lightning!"

" Got it! Mighty thunder!" Heather clasped her hands together and dropped to the ground as hard as she could, slamming her palms against the pavement as lightning erupted from her eyes down to her arms and into the ground, sending debris flying everywhere as the burst of energy made contact with the party of molding flesh, fully paralyzing them and adding damage.

The moment the energy left the undead, they collapsed. "I think that did something useful." Bael sighed with relief. "Thanks Heather needed that time and burst of energy should be enough for them to fight off the darkness." he turned to their friends. "Look they seem to be returning to normal."

" Thank god…" Heather breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart to calm it down. She blinked, before running over to the party and checking their pulses. " ...They're still alive! Bael! We need to carry them back. God, there's so many of them…."

"Carry? That sounds like work… how about shadow porting?" Bael gave a slight smile.

" Huh?" Before Heather could react, Bael touched the floor around each of the bodies and pushing them into their shadows teleporting them back into the mansion. " You're next Heather. Ready?"

" U-uhm on second thought I think I can give Donald and Goofy a call and they can whisk me away in their Gummy ship-" Before heather could finish her sentence, Bael touched the ground beneath her, causing her to freefall through and into the infinite void of darkness.

" I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed, tears pouring into her eyes due to the wind drying them out, down at what must've been the bottom, a cheshire cat like smile entered the darkness, eyes slowly forming before the portal showed, Bael's arms outstretched as he caught the girl.

"Love you too sis. Know let's never talk about this mess okay? Also don't go into the kitchen again just ask for a raid or something next time…" Bael stopped for a minute then opened his mouth. "Actually last time your going into the kitchen: get your ass in there and clean up that mess." He gave Heather a hard look. "Hope you can clean up fast cause its almost time for supper."

"Y...Yes sir!" Heather ran into the kitchen and began to work, Bael smiling as he crossed his arms, the moon slowly beginning to rise.

 _Theyallstartoutordinary: This was a collaboration done by me and Baelothon! We both wrote some parts and combined our writing styles together, so if you liked this chapter please go check him out!_

 ** _Adventures of the Heaven's Knights_**


	9. Memory 8: Lightning

_TASOO: Heeeeeeyyyyyyy... Sorry for being gone so long? Yeah I was basically gone all summer but oh well... Some things happened that took away my interest in writing for a while so I just needed a while to cool down. Looks like that turned into laziness xD whoops? Anyway hope this chapter is a good one, it was stopped for a few months halfway before being picked up again. Also there might be one or so characters removed, but he'll still be mentioned from time to time :) thats just how things are sometimes-people change and move on and life goes on. And that's okay! Anyways I'm rambling, enjoy the chapter!_

" Heatherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" A brunette ran as fast her legs could carry her, jumping and landing in the seat opposite to the energetic vanilla haired girl who choked on her coffee.

" What?!" The cupid dressed girl's light blue electricity crackled as she set her coffee down, Heather putting a hand on her chin. The brunette was new to the party, yet she seemed to have already fit in. " Your name's Tenshi... right?" The brunette nodded her head happily, she giving off a strange aroma of pine. Had she been writing in the forest?

" How did you get a power?" The girl's jade green eyes shinned in fascination as she watched the girls ever-lasting bolts of electricity travel down her legs like little spirits only to travel back up her clothes and to her face. They seemed to resonate with her feelings, the bolts small and controlled with her calm attitude, only to increase in power when she grew irritated or angry. Heather smirked as she tapped her nails on the table of the moogle cafe.

" Why would you want to know?" She asked the girl, her bolts power increasing by a hair. She sipped her coffee and allowed them to go back down.

" Because! I want some powers too!" Heather choked on her coffee and coughed in a napkin in shock, looking at the girl.

" You can't just _get_ powers... Look, people like Bael and Saxs were born with their powers, Bael being the son of the Crimson Rose and Saxs's parents owned a dojo full of fire users... People like Jerome, Maya and Noa were given powers by gods, Noa's a goddess of light, Maya's a Siren, and Jerome gained the title of the forest king from his predecessor..." At this point Heather was ranting and stopped herself, putting a hand to her head. " People like Maru and Ravens-well their like me.."

" How did you get your powers?" Tenshi asked, coaxing her head to the side, Heather smiled softly and looked at her mug of coffee.

" I had them sense before I joined the party."

* * *

" Just admit it-you're scared!" A girl laughed and shoved at a blonde, who despite the fact that she lacked her iconic vanilla hair, still held her bright crystal blue eyes. She shook her head abruptly.

" I'm not! I swear I'm not-" Thunder boomed loudly outside, the small girls heart spiking in fear as she jumped backwards, only to trip over a chair and fall backwards, sending a table on its side with her. She yelped as she rubbed her head, looking around and spotting a man taller than her, his adorable, nerdy appearance being the only one without a smile. He quickly turned away and seemed more interested in playing with his food...

" Loser.." The leader of the party looked down at the girl, the girl frowning up at him. He had a half shaven head, light blonde hair matching hers. He had piercing frosty blue eyes, his knight outfit big and bulky to match his muscular power. " Heather, right? Your an embarrassment to the Wayfinders. Here-" He tossed a camera to her face, Heather clumsily catching it. " If your not so scared, go to the top of the lighthouse and take a picture."

" No way!" The nerdy boy stood up and straightened his glasses, adjusting his vest. His curly dark brown hair swayed due to the motion, his sea-blue eyes wide in shock. " You can't be serious! The storms too violent right now, what if she gets hurt?"

" This doesn't concern you, Jerome. May I remind you who accepted your request? I can kick you as fast as I let you into this damn hall." Jerome sat back down in his seat, mouthing an apology to Heather as the leader turned back to the shaken girl. " Get up. You have until the storm passes to make it back here."

" Y-yes sir!" The girl stood up abruptly, her dark black cloak hugging her curves as she bolted out of the room and outside the guild hall, running down the steps only for the world to ignite in a bright light. Lightning crackled against the dark sky, Heather tripping over the stairs in shock and stumbling to the ground. Rain poured louder than she could think, all she knew was that she had to keep going. She grabbed the camera and bolted toward the fountain, stumbling as thunder struck the sky.

Her heart thudded against her chest. All she wanted to was curl up in a random corner and hide from the loud noises. She cast a look to the moogle cafe-she could hide there! No! Then she would get punished by the leader! Maybe even kicked! But why should she even stay? She didn't need rewards! Maybe it was because he was there?

Heather stopped and looked at the lookout pole of daybreak town-all that was left was the long, narrow bridge. She sprinted, her eyes filled with tears as a bolt of lightning threatened to strike the bridge, the blonde's hair drenched in water, the lookout spot getting closer and closer. She stopped abruptly, slipping over the slick surface and falling on her butt, the camera in her hands escaping her grasp and falling down toward the ground, much to her horror as it shattered against the cold, slick tile.

* * *

" Someone should go search for her!" Jerome yelled at his leader, getting up from his seat once more. Some of his close guild-mates shushed him, told him to sit down, yet Jerome waved them away, his chest boiled with anger. The leader raised an eyebrow at the scrawny nerd, sipping from a cup of coffee before laying it down gently.

" You dare defy my choice?" His voice withheld an eerie calmness-a temper twice as terrifying as if he were to yell. "If she can't fend for herself she has no place here!" He growled deeply, slamming his fist against the table he was sitting at, Jerome flinched, causing the leader to bark out a laugh.

" So what if she can't? You'll just let her die out there?" Jerome questioned as he slowly stepped closer and closer to the knight-like soldier, his voice rising within each word, however his voice faltered into a tremble when he spoke the word 'die'. The leader laughed and looked at him straight in the eye.

" It _would_ free up guild space-we'll see if we can find someone that can actually take on this storm. This guild hall doesn't have any room for weaklings."

Jerome took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye.

" You know what? Screw you and your guild." The brunette grabbed his jacket off a nearby chair and slung it over his shoulder. " Consider yourself with two leftover spaces." With that, he exited the hall.

* * *

" N-no..." She scrambled for the pieces and tried to put it back together. No way she could return to the guild hall like this! She was done for-she would never get to see him again! She-

Lightning burst from the clouds and shot down towards the blonde, the girl jumping backwards as it crackled in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief, squinting her eyes in front of her, only to see a man running towards her, lightning crackling across the sky, highlighting his damp features. That's when Heather felt like she was weightless, the feeling of the cold, hard cement missing underneath her obsidian boots. The low, dark blue hue of the mostly covered moon just barely highlighting her blank face. After all, it all happened so suddenly, as her entire body was submerged in the navy blue, infinite waves.

Jerome panted as he ran to the edge of the pier, looking down to the abyss, lightning crackled along the sky, a bright blue bolt shooting from beneath the clouds, lightly skimming the ocean. His eyes widened in horror as crisp, holy light rushed throughout the sea, lightning taking hold and claiming each and every particle that held the smallest grain of salt.

Deeply submerged, Heather squinted at the pressure of the never ending liquid, only to see the surface getting farther and farther away. She laughed to herself in her thoughts-a result to the overwhelming fear of death-and looked at her arms and legs. Though it was too dark to see anything but the shiny surface above, Heather could tell her skin was peeling and cracking due to the intense morbid heat of the spark of energy that had enveloped her. Her energy was sucked out of her soul-all she could do was float and allow the waves to guide her.

Of course, that was before the slimy tendrils of rich seaweed bound her by her mid arms and thighs, the small blonde too exhausted to put up much of a fight. Multiple others supported her waist and chest until finally, she was coughing and spluttering in a mans tight grip. She fought against consciousness, and sadly, only gazed into his intense, vibrant green eyes before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Jerome ran and knocked on the tall, brown oak doors of a dark gloomy mansion. Off in the outskirts of daybreak town, it was far from civilization and known as the house children feared to walk upon the steps. Slowly the door opened by a crack, a man with glowing, sky blue eyes and an evil smirk barely visible, seeming delighted to see the boy yet hesitant...

" What's the password?" He asked Jerome, the usually nonchalant boy taken slightly aback.

" Password? It's me, Saxs bro." Jerome reasoned, holding Heather tightly in his arms. He really didn't have time for this.

" Sorry, 'It's me, bro' isn't the password thehehe." The bro smirked at Jerome as he sighed.

" I grab my nuts." Jerome smirked at the bro like everything was okay, however once the bro opened the door, he noticed everything wasn't. There in his arms, was a girl that had more blood than skin, her head drooped weakly, even her now platinum blonde-slowly becoming snow white-hair stained with blood.

" Holy shit-get her inside, c'mon!" Saxs practically grabbed Jeromes arm and jogged down the halls to the nearest medical area. Housing 30 people in the guild meant multiple medical needs could need to be addressed at once, so of course it made sense to have multiple medical areas.

Jerome laid Heather softly on the bed, Saxs already opening the cabinets and eyeing the potions, ethers and healing medals. He picked a medal out, laying it on top of Heather's forehead as it began to glow, surrounding her with lime green energy. A man with a white bear head dropped to the floor from the ceiling and waved at the two.

" Hello-AHH! Whose _that_?!" The bear headed man asked, Saxs sighing.

" Just an unfortunate girl, Glenn. Mind checking to see if she's still alive? I need to go get Maru for some ice." Saxs waved goodbye as he walked out, Jerome watching him leave.

" Well I'm not a doctor buuuuut-" Jerome looked at Glenn who was smiling at the girl. " She looks fine." When Jerome directed his gaze toward the Heather he noticed she was indeed sitting up and looking around. She had removed the medal from her head and was now holding it in her hand, the medal continuing to do its job as long as it was within contact to her skin.

" W-who are you guys.. Where's my guild? Where's my leader? Where-" The girl darted her eyes around the room, Jerome pulling her into a tight hug.

" Its okay.. You're safe now." It stung a little that she didn't remember him, however he mostly expected it. After all, he was only apart of her old guild for a couple of days. " My names Jerome, welcome to the Heaven's Knights."

* * *

" Moral of the story-" Heather looked at Tenshi, sighing as her coffee had now grown cold. " Unless your born into it or some god gave you powers-you don't want to risk dying to get them."

" I know! I want fire powers, and light powers and dark powers!" She waved her hands together, however nothing happened. Heather frowned.

" Are you even listening to me-" The vanilla haired girl was cut off abruptly.

" Did it!" Tenshi turned and smiled triumphantly at Heather, her hands oozing with darkness as it dripped to the floor, however her right hand also held a crystal ball of light, her left holding a burst of flames. Heather's mouth dropped open in shock.

" B-but you just... How did you..Why...what?" Tenshi laughed and ran off to show the others, Heather sighing in defeat as she took her mug of coffee and walked back to the counter, asking for it to be reheated.

 ** _Adventures of the Heaven's Knights_**


End file.
